Behold, Crab-Beard!
[[Datei:Panini 44 01.jpg|thumb|270px|''Nickelodeon TMNT'' #44]]Behold, Crab-Beard! ("Erblicket Crab-Beard!") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von Panini. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 18. August - 14. September 2016 * Ausgabe: Nickelodeon TMNT #44 * Script: Alec Worley * Zeichnungen: Ian Buchanan *'Farben': Kat Nicholson & Jason Cardy *'Farbassistenz': Randy Hogan *'Text': Alex Foot Kontinuität Zur Panini Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Weapons of Choice" * Nächstes Kapitel: "Repossessed" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|140px|VerhandlungszeitTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael und Donatello **Splinter (erwähnt) *Crab-Beard *eine Schar von Hummer-Mutanten *Kraang (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|left|180px|Am Anfang war das Ei...Zwei Fischer gehen auf dem East River in ihrem Kutter Amber Lily ihrem Tagwerk nach, als sie ein seltsames Objekt aus dem Fluss fischen: Ein riesiges, grün glühendes Ei. Während die beiden aber darüber zu argumentieren beginnen, ob sie es lieber ins Wasser zurückwerfen oder es an einen Interessenten verkaufen sollen, taucht plötzlich eine monströs geformte Gestalt hinter ihnen auf und jagt ihnen einen furchtbaren Schrecken ein. thumb|180px|Introducing: Crab-BeardDiese Begegnung, der die beiden Fischer gerade noch so davongekommen sind, macht natürlich Schlagzeilen in den Zeitungen, und schon am nächsten Abend machen die Turtles sich auf den Weg zu den Flussdocks, um dieser und eine Reihe anderer Sichtungen dieses ominösen Krabbenwesens nachzugehen (obwohl Michelangelo mehr für die Hummer-Pizzas schwärmt, die in der hiesigen Pizzeria Sal's Pizza Shack bevorzugt serviert werden). Ihre Vermutung, dass ein neuer Mutant hinter diesen Ereignissen stecken könnte, bewahrheitet sich nur allzu rasch, als sie auf einem Pier überraschend von einem großen Humanoiden mit einem Krebs als Kopf angegriffen werden, der ein "Fischen nicht erlaubt"-Schild gegen sie schwingt. Als er die Turtles im offenen Kampf nicht erwischen kann, versucht der Mutant - mit dem Namen Crab-Beard - mit seinen telepathischen Kräften Seewesen zu Hilfe zu rufen; doch alles, was kommt, ist eine kleine Krabbe, die Raphael mit ihnen Scheren ins Gesäß zu zwicken beginnt. thumb|left|180px|Team-Up zwischen Land und WasserNun zu einem etwas ruhigeren Umgang gezwungen, erzählt Crab-Beard, wie er mutiert wurde"The Mutation Situation" und dass er seitdem ein mehr oder minder trostloses Dasein als Freak fristet. Nachdem Leonardo versucht hat, ihm etwas Mut zuzusprechen, erklärt Crab-Beard den Grund für seinen Angriff; er hatte angenommen, dass die Turtles die seltsamen Kreaturen seien, die in der letzten Zeit die Docks unsicher gemacht haben. Er vermutet, dass diese Monster im tiefsten Teil des East Rivers heimisch sind, und war gerade selbst auf dem Weg dorthin, als er auf die Turtles getroffen ist. Leonardo nimmt Crab-Beards Entschuldigung an und bietet ihm sogleich ein Team-Up zwischen ihnen an. thumb|240px|Hummer-PestNur wenig später machen sich die Turtles zusammen mit Crab-Beard im Turtle Sub auf der Suche nach den mysteriösen Unterwassermonstern; Michelangelo nutzt die Gelegenheit, um für sich und seine Brüder unter der Ausnutzung ihrer "Liefert überall hin"-Regel bei Sal's ein paar Hummer-Pizzen zu bestellen. Doch der Trupp stößt sogleich auf ein enorm großes Problem: Am Grund des Flusses finden sie nicht ein paar, sondern eine ganze Armee von Hummer-Mutanten, mutiert vom selben Mutagen, welches Crab-Beard betroffen hat. Zudem stellen sie fest, dass diese Monsterhummer eine große Anzahl Eier gelegt haben, deren Brut nach dem Ausschlüpfen den Fluss regelrecht verseuchen würden. thumb|left|200px|Zum Fressen gern...!Ehe Leonardo den immer noch unsicheren Crab-Beard dazu überreden kann, mit den Mutanten ein Gespräch anzufangen, wird das Turtle Sub von einigen dieser Monster angegriffen und leckgeschlagen. Die Turtles können das U-Boot gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Auftauchen bringen; danach verlassen sie ihr Gefährt und versuchen die Riesenhummer mit Waffengewalt von der Hülle zu entfernen. Wegen der harten Panzer der Hummer funktioniert dieses Unterfangen nicht; doch gerade als die Turtles drauf und dran sind, als Krebsfutter zu enden, überwindet Crab-Beard seine Selbstzweifel und eröffnet Verhandlungen mit den Monstern. Diese erklären (natürlich), dass es ihr Ziel ist, die Stadt für ihre Spezies zu erobern, doch Crab-Beard kann diesen Gelüsten mit einem Flyer von Sal's abhelfen, zusammen mit der Behauptung, dass die Menschen so große Brocken wie sie liebend gerne zum Abendessen verputzen würden. thumb|180px|Zu vollster Zufriedenheit...Voller Angst und Abscheu kehren die Monster-Hummer ihren Plänen den Rücken, sammeln fluggs ihre Eier ein und ziehen sich fluchtartig in die tiefsten Regionen des Ozeans zurück. Zufrieden über seine Heldentat verabschieden Crab-Beard und die Turtles herzlichst voneinander und gehen wieder getrennte Wege. Aber als die Turtles in ihrem U-Boot abfahren, erscheint tatsächlich eine Botin von Sal's Pizza Shack im Taucheranzug auf der Bildfläche, um die von Michelangelo bestellten Pizzas abzuliefern... Trivia *Für eine andere Geschichte, die mit Krebsmonstern zu tun hat, siehe das zweiteilige Mirage Comic Casey Jones: North by Downeast #1 und #2. Neudruckversionen *''Nickelodeon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Collected Comics, Volume **'' Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *''Nickelodeon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #** (** **), "**" Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Panini)